A Day at the Beach!
by Nick Foolery
Summary: Percy and the gang have a great time at the beach! But watch out Percy, life is meaningless! rawr XD!
1. chapter 1

**when you think about it, human beings are the reason that we're all going to die. because of human arrogance and pride, we have been doomed to a life of sickness and suffering. and it only makes it worse when you complain about people. we're all human beings, therefore we're all killing each other. who cares what someone does, or if someone doesnt agree with your views. we all came from the dust of the earth, and in the end, we will shed this mortal coil, and our bodies will return from whence they came. forever will you spend suffering if you don't do what humans were put on this rock to do anything. maybe then will we all have a shot at finally getting something done.**


	2. an actual day at the beach

Percy Jackson was having a great time at the beach with his friends! He saw Jason and Piper **FUCKING** down in the sand, and Frank and Hazel **BEING RIPPED TO TINY FUCKING SHREDS OF HUMAN FLESH** near a tide pool with a bunch of hermit crabs. And beside him was his beautiful girlfriend Annabeth, or at least what was left of her after she died in the Gian War. Her last moments still visible on her glassy eyes, and he could still hear her screams of pain as she was slowly pulled apart by the giant that was the bane of Athena. Percy sighed in contentment. It was such a good day at the beach! He gave Annabeth a little peck on the lips.

"Be right back dear, I'm going for a swim!"

Percy ran forward happily, giving Piper a thumbs up as she cried over Jason's rotting corpse. He stepped in the water and-

Percy screamed in horror, staring at the blood coating his hands. His friends all dead around him, their blood pooling and running down into the sea where he stood. Piper stared at him, her oncw beautiful kalidescope eyes a dull brown.

"Why?" she asked. "Why did you do this Percy?"

Percy collapsed ontp his knees, the blood at hos neck now.

He did this.

He did this.

He did this.

He did this.

He did this.

He did this.

He did this.

 **He** **Did** **This.**


	3. Epilogue

The mood in Camp-Half Blood was somber that morning. The camp itself reflected the campers' mood, as the usual sunny day that was a result of the magical weather barrier, had been replaced with dark clouds, and slow, rumbling thunder. Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, and one of the Seven demigods prophesied to save Olympus, sat alone on her bed, twisting her dagger, Katropis, in her hands. The gleaming blade had turned a grisly black, a long fracture running down the middle of it. It had been damaged beyond repair during the battle with Gaea and her children. That wasn't the only thing, though. Piper knew that no war was without its casualilties, and such was true for the war they had just returned from. Piper was grieving heavily, not only at the loss of her boyfriend, Jason, but also from all her other friends, save for Percy Jackson, who had become the only demigod to see two wars through alive. It took its toll on hime though, and he was nearly unapproachable. He spent all his time down by the ocean, smiling fondly with an empty look in his eyes. Dionysus had said that his mind had been broken even beyond what the god of madness himself could reverse. So they brought him food, and just let him be. Piper hated it, but what else could they do? She just wished she had known Percy better, maybe she could've helped. Looking back on their time on the Argo II, she realized she never really interacted with the sea demigod much. She sighed, shaking the thoughts from her mind, and threw the dagger into the trash bin at her bedside. She was a counselor, and since Percy wasn't in commission, she had to teach combat classes to the campers. She walked outside, noticing the rolling storm clouds above the camp. She sighed, and headed to the beach, a honey bun wrapped up in her hands, for Percy. On the way, she ran into Chiron. He smiled gently at her.

"Hello Piper. I assume that's for Percy?"

She nodded sadly, and Chiron sighed. She knew that Percy had been like a son to Chiron, and he was tired of loosing his heros. Even though he was still alive, she could hardly consider his near vegetative state okay. Chiron smiled sadly.

"He was loyal to a fault they said. He'd tear the world apart with his bare hands if it was for them, his friends. It's no surprise that so much that he cared about being ripped away from him in an instant would send him carrening off the edge."

Piper nodded sadly. Chiron told her the same thing every day, and it was starting to sound like he was saying it more for hhimself, than for her. She head down to the beach, where Percy always was, only to find him not in his normal spot. She looked up in surprise, and saw him heading slowly to the water, stumbling nearly falling over several times. She ran over to him, a sudden hope ignited in her heart, that maybe, just maybe, her friend would be okay.

It was crushed almost instantaneously when he screamed at the top of his lings, wailing in despair, uncap his sword, and plunge it directly into his chest. Piper ran over to him, and caught him as he fell. She stared into his fading green eyes, and tears fell.

"Why Percy?" she asked, her voice breaking as he slowly died in her arms. "Why did you do this?"

He didnt speak, but he mouthed a word as he fell limp. And Piper knew exactly what he said.

 _"Finally."_

And she was alone.


End file.
